Floor scales having spring-based measuring mechanisms are well known and generally include a housing having an upper weighing surface on which a person may stand to assess his or her weight. Such scales may be of the digital type, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,153, or may be of the dial and indicator needle type, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,469,645 and 3,666,031. In the latter type of scale, a dial indicator having a series of numerals and striations, generally corresponding to one pound increments, is used. Such indicators also generally include a needle which rotates and responds to a weight being applied to the scale measuring surface. Alternatively, the dial may rotate and the needle may be stationary.
One of the problems associated with dial-type scales relates to their readability. In order to allow the full range of weights (typically 0 to 300 pounds) to be measured, it is often necessary to utilize relatively small numbers and striations when a fixed dial is used. This problem can be somewhat alleviated by using a circular dial that rotates, allowing a full 360.degree. sweep. Such dials, however, often experience "wavering" for significant periods of time before the true weight is indicated.
Accordingly, an advance in the art could be realized if an improved indicator for a dial-type gauge or floor scale could be developed.